Liquid crystal display devices having characteristics such as a thin profile, light weight, and low power consumption have been used in applications such as smartphones, tablet PCs, and automotive navigation systems, as well as televisions. In these applications, liquid crystal display devices are required to demonstrate various performances, and thus liquid crystal layers constituting such liquid crystal display devices are also required to demonstrate high performances. In order to achieve such a liquid crystal layer, Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a liquid crystal medium obtained by adding an additive to a liquid crystal material.